big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 12
Big Brother 12 was the twelfth installment of the Big Brother America civilian series. Background Development With the future of Big Brother America in severe jeopardy, a season after season 11 was unlikely. With production struggling to release applications or not, Big Brother America was renewed to return. With a small break in between both seasons, production members Fearofadrian and Dawlicious returned to help start the season after a few weeks. Luigi_playsgames was also promoted to the production crew to assist with basic needs, while SitanicxGavin was hired to create the cast photos this season. It is also worth noting that during the casting process of the season, many hints about money and riches were teased to the public. The teasers turned out to be the season's main twist, Big Coin. Casting The Big Brother 12 Applications opened during the end of the previous season. The application had new additions such as more questions, therefore the producers knew much more about the applicant and fit them in the cast if they could. The forms were opened for about three weeks until closing with 151 responses. Rumors about an auto cast-pass were floating around, but the producers did announce that there would be no way to enter other than to fill out the form. After closing, letters were sent to the houseguests, but one specific houseguest did withdraw from the sequester house, resulting in a last-minute replacement. Twists * Big Coin: For this series, a currency was introduced to the house, "Big Coin". Throughout their time in the house housemates will be given the opportunity to collect the currency to then use it to collect powers, luxury, or advantages in the game. ** Welfare Grants: Every week, the viewing public would vote for houseguests to either win Big Coin or lose Big Coin depending on the poll that week. ** Big Coin Competition: Starting Week 2, the houseguests would compete for Big Coin in a competition. ** Power Wins: Winning a Head of Household competition would give the winner 100 Big Coin while winning a Power of Veto competition would give the winner 50 Big Coin. ** Eviction Deposits: The evicted houseguest gets to choose to give half of their Big Coin to a houseguest in the house. * Have/Have-Nots: The poorest housemates would become the Have-Nots for the week. Those chosen will have a very strict curfew of 8 PM EST to 9 AM EST, where they must be in the Have-Not room. * Big Brother Emporium: The Big Brother Emporium was a shop inside the Big Brother House where the houseguests can buy advantages or powers to help them in the game. * Swindle Swap: '''Hidden inside the house was the Swindle Swap. The finder of the Swindle Swap can swap their Big Coin amount with a houseguest of their choosing. It was found by TbhAidan, where he used it on xXxChimzZz. Big Brother Emporium A main factor of the season was the Big Brother Emporium. Here, the houseguests could save up coins to buy the advantages that they wish to have. Since the houseguests failed their task on Week 4, the Big Brother Emporium was removed from the game completely, but powers were still in effect. * '''Never-Not Pass: The holder of the Never-Not Pass will never become a Have-Not in the entire game! The Never-Not Pass cost 200 Big Coin and it was bought by Dolvsrequiem. * Very Important Houseguest (V.I.H): The Very Important Houseguest will have special commands that they can enjoy whilst in the episode. The V.I.H cost 250 Big Coins and it was bought by KatieMattel. * Big Brother Bribe: The Big Brother Bribe allowed the holder to bribe someone into doing the dirty work of the holder. If they accept the bribe, they get 400 Robux and must do what the bribe asked for. The Big Brother Bribe cost 300 Big Coin and it was bought by BiggyBigOne. * Redraw: The Redraw allowed the holder to redraw three new Veto players at the Veto draw ceremony, while the ones that were initially chosen do not get to compete. The Redraw cost 350 Big Coin and it was bought by TbhAidan. * Timewarp Immunity: The Timewarp Immunity kept the holder safe for four weeks upon purchase. They could still vote, play, and win competitions, but they can not be nominated. The Timewarp Immunity cost 500 Big Coin and it was bought by LexiIuv. * Polling Purloin: The Polling Purloin had the advantage to completely block three houseguests from voting at an eviction five weeks after buying it. The Polling Purloin cost 600 Big Coin and it was bought by TbhAidan but was never used. * Fictional Failure: If the holder of this power is evicted, they will be given the chance to make their eviction be fake in the form of a competition. If they lose the competition, then they are evicted for good; whereas if they win, they still remain in the house. If they do win the competition, they will be given one week of immunity. The Fictional Failure cost 700 Big Coin and it was bought by Valkryiah. * Dream Eater: Returning from Big Brother 4 with different guidelines, the Dream Eater allowed the holder to completely overthrow the current HOH's nominations by saving the initial nominations and naming their own nominations. The then-current HOH would still nominate the replacement nominee if the Veto were to be used. Upon purchasing, the Dream Eater would last for four weeks until becoming void. The Dream Eater cost 750 Big Coin and it was bought by MinaCarolina10 to be used on Week 4. * Jolly Power of Veto: As a combination of both Turcia'' and Alyssa_Monet's unused Veto variants from their respective seasons, the Jolly Power of Veto allowed the holder to secretly save a final nominee and replace them with a houseguest of their choosing. Lasting four weeks upon purchase, the Jolly Power of Veto cost 1000 Big Coin and it was secretly bought by Drayaxo but expired before she could use it. Houseguests Voting History Big Coin History * ''Note: ''The Big Coin incomes listed are the amounts by the end of each week. This does not represent fluctuating income throughout the week. '' Have/Have-Not History * In Week 6, there were no Have-Nots. Game History Week 1 At the long-awaited Big Brother 12 Premiere, the houseguests were informed about this season's big twist, Big Coin. Throughout the season, each houseguest would try and earn Big Coin to buy themselves powers and advantaged from the Big Brother Emporium that would open the following week. In the "Forbidden Tree" Head of Household competition, everyone got 20 Big Coin for participating, but Lilith balanced to power as she was the last person standing on her fruit swing! With winning HOH, she also won 100 Big Coin. Before the nomination ceremony, America has been voting for two houseguests to give 300 Big Coin, while also voting for two houseguests to lose 50 Big Coin. They chose to give Draya and Lexi 300 Big Coin, whereas taking 50 Big Coin from Bree and Drake. Following the Welfare Grant, Lilith chose to nominate both Chimchar and Drake for eviction due to a lack of communication. Draya, Gavin, and Alexis were then drawn to compete in the classic "Power Ball" Veto competition alongside the HOH and two nominees. Each round, a ball was hidden inside the house for the players to look for, and whoever found it can eliminate someone of their choosing. After a few rounds, Gavin found his way to the Power of Veto! Gavin then chose to save Drake with the Veto, since he believed that he owed him something after constant saving in other seasons. This left Lilith to upsettingly nominate Alexis as the replacement nominee. With a landslide vote of 12-1, Alexis was the first person to be evicted from the Big Brother 12 House. Week 2 Following Alexis's eviction, Hugo rolled to power in the "Avalanche Run" HOH competition where he scored a 19! Following the Head of Household competition, the houseguests were informed about the new Big Coin competition, where they are able to win or lose Big Coin. In the "Cloudy Day" competition, the houseguests had to pick up 10 balls that rained from the sky; and once they had their balls they could choose how much Big Coin they want ranging from 550 to 0. Hugo, Bree, and Jemma did not get the chance to choose their amount since all the spots were taken, so they lost 50 Big Coin from their name. Luckily, the Welfare Grant gave Hugo 80 coins and Lexi 100 coins, as voted on by America. Having enough money, Lexi chose to buy the "Timewarp Immunity", Dolves bought the "Never-Not Pass", and Lilith bought the "Fictional Failure". Soon after, Hugo chose to nominate Lilith and Katie for eviction for no reason. Will, Lexi, and Drake along with the HOH and two nominees were then drawn to play in the Veto competition called "Road Traffic Control." The players had to show a stop sign whenever the stoplights in front of them turned red, and if they were last, they would be eliminated. Katie then won her way to safety by winning the Veto! With saving herself, Hugo sought the opportunity to nominate Will as a replacement nominee. He chose to do so, and Will began to break down because he felt as if he was going home; that was true. With only 4 votes to keep, Will was the second person evicted from the house. Week 3 Following Will's weird eviction, the houseguests competed in the "Build of Household" HOH competition, where they were quizzed on the architecture of the Big Brother house. In a tiebreaker between Lexi and Gavin, Gavin answered closest to the correct number and won HOH! Soon after, the Welfare Grant came once again to give Draya, Mina, and Hugo 150 coins. Following the "Majority Rules" Big Coin competition where they competed for the top prize of 300 Big Coin, Gavin nominated Hugo and Lilith for eviction, planning a backdoor. The houseguests were then told that all of the powers from the Big Brother Emporium have been bought! Dolves would then go on to win the "Vanilla Lake" Veto competition, where each round the players would take turns shooting a snow-square into pits of frozen lakes; whoever scored the lowest every round would be eliminated. He chose to then save Hugo from the block, putting Gavin's plan into fruition. Gavin nominated Jemma in his place, and by a landslide vote of 9-2, Jemma was the first person to be backdoored this season. Week 4 Following Jemma's feisty eviction, the houseguests competed for Head of Household in the "Totalitarian Tally" competition. The houseguests had to count how many snow piles were made in the backyard due to the ongoing snow. With Drake guessing 69, he won his first competition! Soon after, the houseguests were given the chance to practice for an upcoming strategy competition. With the practice the houseguests got, they competed in the "Finance Shot" Big Coin competition, where each player rolled on a lane to see how much coins they would win, or lose. America then voted for Biggy, Dolves, Mina, Hugo, and Bree to win 200 coins! At the nomination ceremony, Drake nominated Lilith and Mina for eviction, but Mina revealed her "Dream Eater" advantage, where she could save both nominations and name her own. Mina chose to save both nominees, and Mina nominated Gavin and Chimchar for eviction; suspected allies of Drake. The HOH, nominees, plus Biggy, Aidan, and Dolves then competed for the Veto in "Order Up". Each round, the players were presented with a customer that wanted hot chocolate, and specific ingredients that went in it. They were then asked a question about the order, and if they were wrong they would be eliminated. In the tiebreaker round, Aidan guessed closer to the correct number against Gavin, which won him the Veto! Aidan chose to respect Mina's nominations, which left Gavin and Chimchar as the final nominees, facing eviction. In a unanimous vote, Gavin was sent packing as the fourth houseguest evicted from the house. Week 5 Round 1 Following Gavin's eviction, Lexi became the next Head of Household in the "Out On A Limb" competition, where the houseguests had to hold onto a tree for dear life. The houseguests were then approached with a task. The Big Brother Economy has seen a collapse, and the houseguests had to fix it by paying 2,500 coins together. Since they weren't able to gain 2,500 coins, they failed the task and Big Coin was officially removed from the game. Lexi then nominated Chimchar and Hugo for eviction because they did not talk to her, but Lexi aimed to backdoor Drake instead. Mina, Aidan, and Katie were then drawn to compete alongside the nominees and HOH in the "Build-A-Snowflake" POV competition. In it, the houseguests had to mimic patterns off of a 3x3 board onto their own board, and whoever was last would be eliminated from the game. Katie succeeded everyone in the competition, winning herself her second Power of Veto. She chose to honor Lexi's wishes, by saving Hugo from the block. Lexi then put the final nail in Drake's coffin, by putting him up as a replacement; but it wasn't quite tight. In a shocking flip of 6-3, Drake was saved from Lexi's wrath. Instead, Chimchar was evicted from the house as the final pre-juror. Round 2 Soon after Chimchar's departure, the houseguests were informed about their first Double Eviction of the season! In the "Bittersweet Sensations" HOH competition, two houseguests at a time were given a hint on a previous competition played in the season. Knowing it, they had to buzz in with their answer. If the first person to buzz in was right, they advanced and chose the next two to face off, while the loser is eliminated. In a back-and-forth choosing of houseguests, Aidan prevailed as the Head of Household for the night! He chose to nominate two easy targets, Hugo and Lilith for eviction. Dolves then won the Veto competition called "Secret Russian Code", where they had to run inside and look for hints to a six-digit code so they can open the vault to the Veto medallion. He discarded the Veto; not wanting to cause any waves inside the house. With the house suspecting Lilith has a power, she was evicted from the house by a 6-2 vote against Hugo, or so they thought. As Lilith held the Fictional Failure, she had to head outside to compete for her life in the "Defictionizing" competition, where she had to get balls from three obbies and knock down statues of herself in under three minutes and thirty seconds. She succeeded in less than two minutes, keeping her in the game. Week 6 Following Lilith's fake eviction, the houseguests were bombarded from broadcasts around the world, regarding natural disasters. They were tasked to try and memorize them for the upcoming HOH competition called "Baneful Broadcasts". In the competition, the houseguests were read a statement by Big Brother regarding the broadcasts, and they had to buzz in first to answer whether the statement was true or false. If they got it correct they could eliminate someone from the game, whereas if they got it wrong they would be eliminated. Drake then succeeded his second HOH win of the season! With having planned a backdoor for a lovely lady, Drake nominated Aidan and Katie for eviction as pawns. In probably the luckiest save ever, Lexi then won the Power of Veto in the "Ready, Set, WOAH!" competition after outlasting everyone else. Suspected she would save Katie, she instead saved Aidan because Lexi felt betrayed by Katie for voting out Chimchar last week. Drake then nominated Biggy as a last-minute decision. Before the eviction, Draya revealed that she had bought the Jolly Power of Veto but was not going to use it because it expired this week. Katie was then evicted by a vote of 7-1, with someone throwing a rogue vote against Biggy. Week 7 Following Katie's eviction, Lilith won the "Balls to the Wall" HOH competition, where the houseguests had to stand on a small ledge attached to a wall, where they must also grab ten falling balls from the skies above. In a whirlwind of conflict arising right after, Lilith chose to nominate Aidan and Lexi for eviction. OTEV then made a return to the house, but this time as a sweet snowman! Biggy, Bree, and Dolves were chosen to compete alongside the HOH and nominees for the coveted Power of Veto. The players were asked a question by OTEV, where they then must look for the answer in the backyard and bring it to OTEV. In the final round, Lilith got the final question wrong which handed Aidan the Power of Veto! He chose to save himself which forced Lilith to name a replacement. Feeling glad, Lilith exclaimed how her plan was to make Biggy not win the POV so she can nominate him as a replacement, and so she did. With Biggy and Lexi as final nominees, the house saw Lexi as a bigger threat which caused her demise in a unanimous 7-0 vote. She then went out with a bang, commenting on every houseguest's "flaws" in the game. Week 8 Round 1 Following Lexi's fiery eviction, Mina won her first HOH in the "Feeling Knotty" competition, where the houseguests had to untangle themselves from a mill by untying knots. Wanting to make a big move, Mina nominated Aidan and Draya for eviction with a backdoor strategy in plan. Drake, Biggy, and Dolves were chosen for the "British Binary" Veto competition alongside the others. In the competition, the houseguests had to try and avid a virus as it passed over them via the sum of numbers given by the players; either "0" or "1". If the virus was landed on you, you would be eliminated. In an intense game of luck between both sides of the house, Mina survived all of the rounds and won herself full power! Although her target played in the Veto, Mina did not hesitate to save Aidan from the chopping block and put up Dolves in his place because Mina thought he was playing both sides of the house. Once it came to the eviction, the house voted in a tie between Draya and Dolves. Mina put the final nail in Dolves's coffin, sending him out the door. Round 2 The host announced that the houseguests would undergo their second Double Eviction of the season, right then and there. The houseguests competed for power for the night in "Smoggy Memory", where the houseguests were told two events that happened in the house; they then had to decide whether the first event came before or after the second event. Aidan got all of the questions correct, which shifted the power over his way! Wanting revenge from the previous week, he shockingly nominated Hugo and Drake, having a different target in mind. Draya and Bree then sat out of the "Thee Friday Night" competition, while everyone else competed for the Veto. In the competition, the houseguests had to make a path for their water drop to roll down onto the ongoing blaze at the bottom of the hill. With Lilith achieving the right path first, she won herself the Veto! Lilith then saved Drake from the block because she wanted to remove all animosity against the two. This put Aidan's plan into fruition, where he nominated Mina as the replacement nominee and as the target to go home. Unfortunately, the voters decided to keep Mina, while Hugo was evicted in a 3-2 vote. Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Round 1 Round 2 Finale Jury